busgodunedinfandomcom-20200213-history
Bus Buddies
JOB DESCRIPTION Bus Go Dunedin is looking for Bus Buddies who can help in supporting and promoting an efficient, clean and low-cost public transport for people in Otepoti Dunedin. The clients may be people with disabilities or people who have never used the Dunedin bus system before. The range of tasks include: *Help users with the bus timetable and planning their journey *Help users to get on the bus *Help them to get off FUTURE TASKS These may become tasks of Bus Buddies in future, subject to negotiation with Otago Regional Council and Bus companies: *Help a user to get to the bus stop from his or her home *Help users to find a seat *Advise users about safety on bus *Help users to find where to get off the bus and help them to get off *Assist users from the bus stop to where they need to go SKILLS REQUIRED *Great people skills *Keen to help others *Good understanding of Dunedin bus service or willingness to learn about it LOCATION Throughout Dunedin bus service network. DAYS AND TIMES REQUIRED Flexible; Few hours a month DRESS CODE Tidy and comfortable clothes; Some items of uniform like shirt, vest, jacket or a badge might be provided once we get the service up and running SUPERVISION AND TRAINING Bus Go Dunedin can train the volunteers on the safe use of bus services and the bus timetable. SPECIAL CONSIDERATIONS *Potential volunteers would be interviewed *Volunteers may have to pay for travel on the bus; Free travel for volunteers is yet to be negotiated with regional council or bus companies. CODE OF CONDUCT This Code of Conduct is to assist bus buddies and bus users to enjoy their time together. TEMPORARY RULE: Bus Buddies agree to never: #enter a bus while on duty as a bus buddy unless requested to do so by a bus driver or public transport official (this is because we have not yet received permission from Otago Regional Coumncil or the bus companies to get on to buses) PERMANENT RULES: Bus Buddies agree to always: #Respect the dignity and culture, values and beliefs of all people #Represent Bus Go Dunedin - Bus Users Support Group Otepoti-Dunedin in a positive way #Give accurate, independent advice to bus users #Say "I don't know" if not sure about something, but offer to try and find out the answer #Avoid creating any impression that they represent the Otago Regional Council, any Bus Company or any Bus Driver #While on duty as a Bus Buddy, speak only positively about the Otago Regional Council, any Bus Company or any Bus Driver #Carry out the lawful instructions of Bus Go Dunedin officers #Carry out the lawful instructions of any bus driver or public transport official #Not do anything that disrupts any bus user or transport worker #Not use any non-prescription drugs or alcohol or tobacco when on duty #Not be under the influence of any non-prescription drugs or alcohol or tobacco when on duty #Not accept gifts or buy any items from service users or sell them anything #Not have any kind of sexual conduct while on duty #Not enter the home of any service user unless in an emergency or with written permission from a Bus Go Dunedin officer #Not take any service user to your home #Not enter into any close friendship or relationship with service users other than a professional relationship as a bus service volunteer unless with written permission from a Bus Go Dunedin officer #Follow any grievance procedures set down by the Management Committee of Bus Go Dunedin to try to resolve any conflicts with service users or other volunteers #Not harass in any way any service user or volunteer or member of the public or transport worker #Not abuse, physically or verbally, any service user or volunteer or member of the public or transport worker #Treat service users, other volunteers, bus drivers and members of the public with courtesy, respect and consideration, act on complaints and provide services to the best of your ability Bus Go Dunedin officers agree always to: #Give volunteers clear instructions and make sure they are understood #Not give any volunteer a task they are uncomfortable with #Value and express our appreciation for the contributions of volunteers #Endeavour to provide volunteers with an interesting and rewarding experience #Not harass volunteers in any way #Not abuse volunteers physically or verbally #Bring any complaints to the urgent attention of volunteers, make sure the complaint is understood by the volunteers and handled in a fair way